Cet homme, ce démon
by Etsuko.29
Summary: Lorsque notre chère Yako se remémore sa rencontre et son passé avec Neuro... cela donne ça! One shot tout mignon! PS: ATTENTION SPOILS!


Salut! Je suis de retour avec une autre fiction sur notre couple impossible mais si attendrissant; YakoXNeuro =D!

Ce One shot est une sorte de réponse à une autre de mes fiction qui se nomme " Le mystère Ultime".

Je remercie au passage misschoco pour m'en avoir soufflé l'idée =D!

* * *

><p>Cet homme, ce démon<p>

_Une femme s'affairait à la cuisine, créant une montagne de mets délicieux qui caressait toute la maisonnée d'une douce odeur, généreuse et gourmande. Elle chantonnait tranquillement, nettoyant à présent avec entrain la vaisselle. Cette femme aux longs cheveux blonds, était la mère d'une tornade ambulante, Hitomi, à l'appétit d'ogre et aussi fourbe qu'un démon._

_C'était un jour comme les autres dans une famille comme les autres. Enfin… d'apparence seulement. Qui était prêt à parier que cette femme faisant la vaisselle et l'homme somnolant sur le sofa étaient les plus grands détectives du monde ? Yako Katsuragi, (l'ex) lycéenne détective, et son « assistant » Nougami Neuro. Et surtout, qui pourrait deviner que l'homme était en fait… Un démon ? _

Il me parait hier… Le jour où Neuro déboula dans ma chambre à la mort de mon père. Ce jour là, surprise et horrifiée je m'étais contentée de regarder cet homme étrange à l'aura démoniaque m'inviter à sourire, car un mystère était né. Il me proposa aussi de devenir son esclave pour qu'il puisse se nourrir en toute quiétude… Enfin, pour être honnête, je n'aie jamais vraiment accepté sa proposition ou du moins… Je l'acceptais sous la torture… Je devins son larbin, sa serpillère, son cafard comme il aimait le dire autrefois.

_La jeune femme eut à présent finit la vaisselle. Elle s'essuya les mains avec son tablier en soupirant. Puis, s'appuyant contre l'évier elle regardait son compagnon au loin dans le salon dormir paisiblement sur leur grand canapé crème. Elle sourit, leur dernière enquête avait été trépidante, offrant à Neuro un délicieux repas._

_Elle enleva son tablier, pénétra dans le salon, se munit d'un livre et s'assit par terre sur le tapis moelleux et doux de la pièce. Elle s'appuya confortablement contre le canapé, restant auprès de Neuro. Elle se mit à lire._

_Mais ses pensées se firent plus fortes et elle le referma._

En fait… Cette rencontre fût le plus grand bouleversement de ma vie. Jamais je n'aurais cru vivre des choses pareilles. Suivant Neuro je rencontrais une foule de personnages plus différents les un que les autres…

Des criminels, pour qui je me pris d'affection comme Aya ma confidente, Sai et son désir si fort de trouver qui il était, Ai l'ancienne terroriste qui s'était évertuée à protéger et à prendre soin de ce dernier. Puis au contraire des criminels envers qui je ressentais une incompréhension et une haine profonde… Comme Six. Cet homme si effrayant était le mal incarné, une vraie personnification de ce que l'homme pouvait avoir de mauvais en lui.

Pourtant, qui aurait cru qu'un démon comme Neuro sauverait les humains d'un diable ?

Puis je connus des personnes de la police, comme Higushi ou encore monsieur Sasazuka…

_Un sourire triste et nostalgique se dessina sur le visage de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle se rappela la mort de cet inspecteur de police si flegmatique._

Mais la rencontre qui m'a été le plus bénéfique sera sans contexte Neuro…

_Elle se retourna doucement et se prit d'admiration pour le beau visage endormi de son compagnon. La respiration lente et profonde, le démon dormait à poings fermés… Son visage adoucit par le somme, il était dur de croire que Neuro était un démon. Seules ses dents pointues et aiguisées montraient sa nature démoniaque. La jeune femme effleura une mèche dorée de l'homme, et caressa sa chevelure d'ombre et de lumière. Puis elle fit gigoter entre ses doigts un talisman « couleur chair humaine » de sa fille que le démon avait en permanence accroché à ses cheveux… Oui Neuro était un papa gâteau, Hitomi lui avait ordonné de nouer un talisman rose à une mèche et il s'était exécuté sans broncher… _

Son sommeil est si lourd lorsqu'il a l'estomac plein. Il à un appétit sans limite quand il s'agit de mystère. Enfin ! Je ne suis pas mieux je dois l'avouer !

Mais… Autrefois, seul son repas l'intéressait, se contrefichant complètement des sentiments humains. Quant à moi, j'étais à la fois son souffre douleur et sa confidente et la seule à savoir que le corps de Neuro s'affaiblissait grandement.

Mais au fil du temps, malgré ses tortures et ma position d'esclave, je compris que si Neuro s'éloignait, il enlèverait une partie de moi-même bien plus grande que lorsque je l'avais rencontré.

Quant à Neuro, il tentait de plus en plus de comprendre la psychologie humaine. Et…

_La jeune femme fut distraite par Neuro. Sentant une main caresser ses cheveux, il la prit instinctivement dans la sienne et la serra. La jeune femme fût surprise puis un doux sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Arrivant à peine à bouger la main vu la force surdimensionnée de Neuro, elle réussit tout de même à s'enlacer les doigts avec ceux du démon. Elle contempla ses mains, elles aussi singulières… Ne mettant pas ses gants chez eux, Neuro laissait voir ses mains démoniaques : à l'état de repos, sans qu'il n'utilise d'outil démoniaque, ses mains avaient la même forme générale que celles d'un humain. Cependant, ses veines était saillantes, laissant de voyants sillons bleu violacées orner sa peau blanche, et ses ongles étaient longs et d'un noir abyssal. Elle aimait ses mains si particulières, elle aimait aussi sentir la chaleur inhumainement brulante que dégageait le corps de Neuro._

Et… je crois qu'il tentait aussi de me comprendre, en tout cas c'était l'avis d'Aya… Je me rappelle de ce jour là et me souvient parfaitement de ma dispute avec Neuro, juste après que le père de Setsuna se fasse tuer. Autrefois, je ne pouvais plus supporter autant de morts autour de moi… Mon père, Sasazuka et lui… C'était déjà trop. Trop pour une humaine comme moi.

Alors je lui avais dit mes quatre vérités, je lui avais aussi dit que j'aurais été plus heureuse si je ne l'avais jamais rencontré… C'était si cruel et tellement faux ! J'étais déjà vraiment très attachée à lui.

_Le démon bava sur le coussin ce qui le fit fondre, anormalement la jeune femme se retint de pouffer et continua d'admirer Neuro dormir._

Je crois bien qu'à cette époque… j'étais déjà amoureuse de lui. Alors j'étais revenue, lui offrant même des menottes, lui promettant de ne plus pleurer, de ne plus fuir. Et lui se contenta de m'infliger un coup de pieds en guise de bienvenue.

C'est à partir de ce jour là que je devins presque son égal, son associée.

C'est à ce moment là aussi, lorsque Neuro réussit à battre six, que sa santé devint critique. Je le convaincs alors de partir dans le royaume des ténèbres pour se reposer et de revenir le plus vite possible car l'espace temps n'était pas le même dans nos deux monde...

En effet, si Neuro passait quelques minutes dans le royaume des démons et des monstres, trois ans s'écoulèrent dans mon monde.

Alors quand il revint, j'avais passé trois ans seule, à parcourir le monde en tant que « détective conseillère ». J'avais grandie, murie, évoluée. Mais seul mon amour restait inchangé, il ne se passait pas une heure, une minute sans que je pense à lui. Je l'aimais.

_Un démon la fit sortir de ses songes, il s'était éveillé et avait ouvert ses yeux d'agathe et d'émeraude prononçant un « Yako … ? » d'une voix douce et encore ensommeillée. Prise en flagrant délit, la jeune femme se mit à rougir violement et lui fit un sourire gêné._

_Méfiant, le démon se pencha vers elle cherchant un feutre ou autre objet que la jeune femme oserait utiliser contre lui, mais il ne vit rien. Intrigué il se mit à réfléchir, puis il sentit soudain qu'une main détenue par la sienne cherchait subitement à s'échapper… Un fin sourire apparut sur les lèvres du démon, laissant ses canines saillantes et acérées paraître. Il leva les yeux vers la jeune femme, toujours aussi rouge. Avec calme, il attira son corps à lui, parcouru de ses lèvres sa clavicule, puis effleura de ses canines l'épiderme fragile de sa gorge, laissant quelques traces rouges sanglantes. A ce contact, la jeune femme ferma les yeux et s'appuya sur le démon, crispant ses mains sur ses épaules, souffrant quelque peu face à cette tendresse particulière mais habituelle pour elle. Le démon se fit alors plus tendre et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Yako, passant ses mains démoniaques sous sa chemise._

Je l'aimais… Et je l'aime encore.

* * *

><p>Review please? =)<p> 


End file.
